1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circulating apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new heat circulation apparatus for evenly distributing heat accumulated at the top of a cast iron radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of circulating apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,663 describes an improved forced air circulation device for a heating unit and more particularly to a novel door-mounted fan. Another type of circulating apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,941 describing an air distribution system and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,596 describes a cover for a steam radiator and for circulating air therepast.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a squirrel cage and electric fan assembly activated by a thermo switch, for attachment to a radiator as described.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating the squirrel cage and electric fan assembly into the design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new heat circulation apparatus that would increase the efficiency of a radiant heating device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heat circulation apparatus that would provide superior comfort over other heating methods by providing a consistent heating pattern.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that includes a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall of the housing defines an interior space. The interior space includes an intake port and an exhaust port. The intake is for permitting air to enter the interior space of the housing. The exhaust port is for permitting air to exit the interior space of the housing. The housing is designed to be positioned under the steam or hot water radiator. A fan member is rotatably coupled to the housing such that the fan member is positioned in the interior space of the housing. The fan member is for drawing air through the intake port into the interior space of the housing and forcing air out of the interior space of the housing through the exhaust port. The fan member is designed for drawing cooler air into the housing and forcing the air out of the housing to be warmed by the steam or hot water radiator when the fan member is rotated with respect to the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.